


Love Me Always

by originalhybridlover



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Angst, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Love, Pining, Romance, Secret Relationship, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:27:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25854340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/originalhybridlover/pseuds/originalhybridlover
Summary: When Felicity met Oliver he wasn't anything like she expected.She never thought she would be in a relationship with him. A relationship she wasn't ready to go public. When they finally do can Felicity handle being in the spot as the girl who made Ollie Queen commit or will it all fall apart?Will Oliver be there with Felicity every step of the way. Hell yes.
Relationships: Oliver Queen/Felicity Smoak
Comments: 26
Kudos: 134





	Love Me Always

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so instead of doing a prologue, I decided to share a full chapter. 
> 
> This story is inspired by one of my one-shots that I decided to expand on.

Felicity hated being called up to a higher-ups office to fix simple computer problems that even a child could handle. 

However, it wasn't like she could say no when she was requested by the CEO himself. 

"He's expecting you. Head on in." Mr. Queen's personal assistant told her. She was an older woman with brown hair just starting to turn gray. 

Felicity nodded and pushed the door to Robert Queen's office open. 

Mr. Queen wasn't alone. He was seated on an office couch with his son Oliver Queen. Better known to the public as Ollie Queen. 

"Mr. Queen, I am from the IT department I was told you are having some problems with your computer." Felicity introduced herself, stepping into the office. 

"Ms. Smoak," Robert greeted. "Yes, my computer shut down unexpectedly and there are some files that are missing." 

Felicity moved toward his computer, taking a seat in his chair. "I will have them recovered for you right away." 

"I'm sure you will," Robert replied. "I have complete faith in your abilities."

Felicity got straight to work. She felt eyes on her but when she looked up she discovered it wasn't Mr. Queen's eyes who was on her but his son's.

Oliver Queen was staring at her openly not even trying to hide his interest. 

Felicity tried to ignore him the best she could but it was difficult. It didn't help that Oliver seem more amused than anything. 

Felicity did not have the inclination to deal with a silver spoon playboy whose only concern was whose bed he would be in that night. 

Once she recovered the files, she informed Mr. Queen.

"Thank you, Miss Smoak." Robert shook her hand. "I apologize that someone with your capabilities had to handle something beneath your talent."

"Thank you, Mr. Queen," Felicity was unsure of how else to respond to his praise and headed for the door but she could still feel eyes on her.

Felicity paused in the doorway looking back at Oliver. Her eyes narrowed into a glare, realizing he was looking at her ass and he smirked in return. Felicity scoffed and left Mr. Queen's office. 

Felicity hadn't expected to draw Oliver Queen's eye. She knew nothing good would come of it and she was glad this would be her only encounter with him. 

* * *

Felicity honestly believed that would be the only time she would see of Oliver personally. 

However, she was wrong. 

Felicity looked up from her computer at the sound of someone purposely clearing their throat. 

Oliver Queen stood across from her in a pair of faded blue jeans and a dark gray henley. A laptop was tucked underneath his arm. 

"Can I help you?" Felicity had to force a polite smile. 

"I certainly hope so since I was told you were the person to see." 

"By who?" Felicity asked. 

"My dad," Oliver said, though he sounded uncertain. 

Felicity rolled her eyes. He wasn't fooling anyone. Certainly not her. 

"So, what do you need help with?" she looked at his laptop pointedly. 

"I was surfing the web and I split a latte on it." Oliver set the laptop on the edge of her desk. 

Felicity pulled the device to her. "This looks like you took a hammer to it." 

"I would never," Oliver replied however his grin gave him away. 

Felicity canted her head and sent him a look. "And why don't I believe you?"

"No idea," Oliver grinned. 

Felicity gave a surprised laugh. "Okay, what exactly do you expect me to do with this?" 

"Anything you want. I just needed an excuse to talk to you." Oliver replied easily. 

"Mission accomplished then. Now if you don't mind I have work to do." Felicity looked at him pointedly. "Real work." 

Oliver wanted to protest as she indicated with her hand the door but the no-nonsense look in her eye stopped him. "Right. I'll let you get back to work then." 

Felicity waited till he was gone before picking up the laptop, cradling it to her chest whispering soothing words as her fingers caressed the broken frame. "You didn't deserve such horrible treatment." 

Unbeknownst to Felicity, Oliver lingered just out of sight listening and finding her completely endearing. 

Oliver walked away with a smile determined to come back and see her. He wasn't giving up that easily. 

Felicity however was once again under the impression that this would be her last interaction with Oliver Queen. 

She couldn't have been more wrong. 

Oliver walked confidently down the hallway carrying a cup of coffee from the Starbucks, two blocks around the corner from QC. He had become familiar with the IT floor of QC over the past couple of days than he ever was with any other part of QC. 

For two day's he asked around about Felicity, finding out what he could about her from her co-workers. 

Once he felt he had gathered just enough information to make some progress, he went to see Felicity. 

The smell of coffee permeated the air. Felicity looked up and her eyes widened. Oliver stood in the doorway. A steaming styrofoam cup in his hand. 

She sat up straighter pulling her red pen from her mouth. "Oliver." 

Oliver was slightly disappointed that she noticed him so soon. 

He never knew a woman chewing on a red pen while completely focused on her work could be so sexy and endearing. 

"What are you doing here?" Felicity narrowed her eyes accusingly. "You didn't murder a perfectly good laptop again, did you?" 

"Murder is a strong word." Oliver grinned. 

Felicity glared. 

"I come bearing gifts. Chocolate chip muffins and coffee." Oliver stepped forward placing the muffin bag on her desk before holding the drink out to her. 

Felicity hesitated. "Why do you come bearing gifts?" 

"I wanted to see you and I thought it best not to damage another laptop." 

"Murder," Felicity corrected. "Murder an innocent baby."

Oliver nodded solemnly, fighting back a smile. "Sacrifice's have to be made on my mission to get to know you." 

Felicity snorted finally excepting the coffee. She took a tentative sip. It was still hot and fresh and to her surprise tasted exactly how she preferred it. 

Felicity lifted her eyes to him. "How do you know how I take my coffee?" 

"I asked around," Oliver grinned. "I've learned quite a bit about you from your co-workers." 

Felicity wasn't too sure about that. She didn't know any of her co-workers that well. What could they really know about her? "Like what?"

"Like how you're the youngest person in the IT Department. You graduated from MIT. You finished your summer of interning. I know you're the one person here who is the most recommended in the company." 

"That's all? You could have gotten all that from my resume. You don't know my favorite color. What kind of music I like. My favorite movie, tv-show, book, song. You don't know anything real."

"Well, I was hoping you would tell me over dinner." Oliver's grin turned hopeful. 

Felicity's eyes widened at the invitation but she didn't know why she was surprised. Oliver was showing that he was interested in her. 

The problem was she wasn't. 

Oliver was hot and she would admit he was charming but she wasn't looking to be his flavor of the week or the cover of the tabloids as one of his many bimbos. 

So no, she wouldn't go out with him, no matter how ridiculously hot and charming he was. 

"Thank you for the gift but no, I won't go to dinner with you." 

"No," Oliver repeated dumbfounded. He didn't think he ever been told no by a woman in his life. 

There really was a first time for everything. 

"Now, if you don't mind I need to get back to work without any more distractions," Felicity said, turning back to her work. 

Oliver nodded and walked out of her cubicle feeling thrown and like nothing made sense right now. 

Oliver was unsure of how to proceed. He wasn't ready to give up on Felicity but he also didn't want to come off as some creepy stalker and no matter how interested he was he needed to respect her decision. 

However, he could not stop thinking about her. 

Days passed before he finally decided to talk to someone. He met up with Tommy at their favorite Chinese restaurant. 

"So, why did you want to get lunch today?" Tommy asked. "I thought we were going to hit the clubs tonight." 

"I'm not really feeling the club scene," Oliver admitted. 

"And why the hell not?" Tommy asked surprised. 

"I met this girl," Oliver started. "and I don't know. I can't get her out of my head." 

"All the more reason to go out and have some fun. There are plenty of women out there." Tommy replied with a grin. 

"But none of them are her," Oliver protested. 

"And what's so special about this one girl?" Tommy questioned skeptically. 

"I don't know but when I'm in a room with her it feels different. Natural. It feels like I'm supposed to know her," Oliver responded. 

"Then what's the problem?" Tommy questioned. 

"The problem is that she doesn't want anything to do with me. I'm not sure if it's because she works at QC or if she's just genuinely not interested." Oliver said, uncertain. 

"Okay, well, you can't give up if you're not sure," Tommy said. 

"And how do you suppose I find out?" Oliver inquired. "She already turned me down." 

"Wooing her in secret. Of course." Tommy stated. "Go to her again. Pay attention to the tiniest of details. Does she smile at you? Bite her lip? Blush? Is she flattered? Amused? Charmed? Annoyed? Uncomfortable? It's all about expression and body language." 

Oliver looked thoughtful. "She did seem to enjoy our back and forth banter." 

"There you go. That's a good sign." Tommy grinned. "What's your girl's name?" 

"Felicity," Oliver's voice softened, her name rolling off his tongue in its own special way. 

"Oh, wow. You really are gone for this girl already." Tommy laughed. 

"Why do you say that?" Oliver wondered. 

"Because of the way you said her name just now. Like it has its own secret language only you can understand." Tommy grinned. 

Oliver flushed at the observation. "You can't be gone for a girl this quickly." 

Tommy ignore his friend's denial and asked, eagerly. "When do I get to meet this girl?" 

"Not anytime in the near future," Oliver answered. 

"What? Why not?" Tommy all but complained then grinned, teasing. "Don't want her to fall for this perfectly handsome face?"

"Yeah, that's it." Oliver's voice dripped with sarcasm. 

Okay, maybe Tommy was right but only a little. His main concern was that meeting Tommy would only make Felicity more reluctant to give him a chance.

Oliver did not want to give Felicity any more reasons not to go out with him. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hoping to get more of the chapters for these new stories written before I start posting. I don't have a posting schedule but feedback is always welcomed.


End file.
